User blog:Ur Dragon Quest Tactics
In this page, we shall talk strategies on how to fight Ur Dragon. Be it online or offline, the strategies are virtually the same. Do you have problem owning Ur Dragon? Did you get smacked by him all the time? Did he bite where he shouldn't? Bad Dragon! Bad Dragon! This page aims to help the ultra newbies on how to fight Ur Dragon. To begin, please read this page http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Ur-Dragon It should provide the basis on what do you need to prepare and 'train' your Ur Dragon. By the way, my name is Azim Salimi (PSN ID azimsalimi). My character's name is Chelsea and Main Pawn is Coto Hikaru. If you are interested, please add me as friends where you can use my main pawn for free. Also, I would love to answer any questions related to Ur Dragon and how to 'train' him. Currently, my character level is around 165 and my total attack (both strength and magick) just reached 10k. The detailed strategy can be found on the page above under Assassin's Invisibility skill where I've written my tactics. To begin with, you need to have access to Chamber of Lament either from Cassardis beach (in new game plus) or Gran Soren's Hole of Everfall. For offline, just go into the chamber whilst having the offline setting on under your option. For online, go into the chamber whilst setting the online on. Easy. Now the fighting or 'training'. My best advise would be 1) read the Ur Dragon wiki first for tactics 2) practice on offline Ur Dragon and win for several times 3) then start to kick some online Ur Dragon's arse. To train Ur Dragon, here are some steps: (I'm focusing only on using Assassin's Invisibility Dagger method) 1) After you enter the Chamber of Lament, make sure the accessing Server on the top right is working (this is for online Ur Dragon). For offline, the 'accessing Server' status should not appear. If it does, you are fighting him online. 2) If the status is not working (e.g. DNS error or cannot get connection) and you wish to 'train' Ur Dragon online, just go out using the same door and go back in again. Repeat until the "accessing Server" status is functioning. 3) If it still does not function, it might be your Internet connection has some problems, try to resolve it or restart your PS3 (I'm using PS3). Sign in and repeat the process. 4) Based on my strategy, if you have been inflicted with poison to reduce your health, as soon as you enter any door, if your health is below 100, it will automatically goes back to 100. 5) Now, activate Gale Harness (for speed) and run towards the 3 pawns on the other side of the map (i.e. North). Activate Invisibility (to avoid taking any damage) and smacked the 3 pawns as soon as you can. At 10k attack, 1 swipe of Heaven's Key should be enough for each pawn. 6) Make sure your health does not fall into 0 from the poison, if its around 10-30 or so, you can use Mithridate to neutralize the poison. Remember, even though the strategy using invisibility is purely invincible to everything, it is not making you immortal, you can still die from falling of heights (e.g. falling from Ur Dragon's back will definitely kill you since your health is super low). 7) After killing 3 pawns, deactivate Gale Harness and Invisibility to conserve your stamina, go towards the center just a bit and face to the South. Change your camera angle to the above of North exit gate. Wait for a while and Ur Dragon will start spouting words, trying to intimidate you. Don't be afraid, be strong my apprentice. hihi. 8) Soon, in about 20 seconds or so, you'll his wings and body appearing from the back. Stay still in neutral without any skills activated. As soon as he hits the ground, activates Gale Harness and Invisibility and start running to him (with an angry face) Rooaaarrrr! (this is to intimidate him) hihi. 9) Try to spot for any openings of hearts (i.e. glowing red hearts on his body). Begin your attack with the lowest and closest heart. If you cannot see any heart, just start attacking any healthy body parts. My recommendation is his front paw or back legs. a) Please start with limbs closest to the ground since your health is super low and could die from falling of certain heights. b) by attacking lower body parts or hearts, you can generate your health back slowly using Heaven's Key just by attacking his hearts or body parts (especially using Hundred's Kiss). c) Different limbs have different effects on stunning or staggering Ur Dragon. It also have different movement effects on him too. d) Front paws are my favorite because it is easy. Everytime you damaged him, i.e. the heart's glow brighter, you will stagger him that is stopping his current action. After any heart is destroyed, he will be stunned for a while on the ground and drops some loots (my advise is ignore the loot on online version). e) Back legs are also easy to stagger but with less movement from Ur Dragon. Front paws might have a slightly higher chance to stagger but also more movement from Ur Dragon. f) On the side under the wings, this is safe zone, lower stagger chance and lower disturbance from Ur Dragon's movement. Careful from falling great heights because it might kill you regardless of your level. g) On the back of Ur Dragon is the same as under the wings, safer to attack, lower movement but higher risk of falling from heights. Plus, camera issue makes it more challenging to fight on his backs. h) Lower wing area is more difficult to climb with greater chance of falling to your death. i) Wing tips. My suggestion is just shoot it with bows because it is safer. It might take more time but much safer. j) Tail of Ur Dragon, it is more challenging as more movement from Ur Dragon would interfere in your endeavor. This is especially true on the tips of the tails. Plus, any movement that smash you to an obstacle will cause you to fall... normally not causing death but simply putting you on the ground. k) Neck of Ur Dragon is easy to stagger but expect more movement from Ur. l) The head of Ur Dragon and below his chin are easier to stagger but also much more movement. m) Chest and belly should be much safer but the chest can experience more movement. n) Ur Dragon would occasionally fly around to attack you using his dragon's breath, if he does this, shoot using bow in his face for a couple of times, he should fall to the ground. o) When he flew to the tower, you should climb to a stump there (making you closer to him, that is located to the right of North Exit). Using bow and Lyncean Sight, shoot at his heart that is visible, if none is visible, just shoot at his face. It would take some time before he got pissed off and comes back to the ground to fight you Dragon to Man or (in my case, my assassin is female) - Dragon to Girl style. 10) Everytime you fall, my advise is to ensure that you activate Gale Harness before you climb back 11) Do not touch Invisibility once you activate it, use it until the Ur Dragon flew away. 12) Use Mushroom Pottages to replenish your stamine and activate Conqueror's and Demon's Periapts when needed. You'll use around 40 to 45 Pottages and 9-10 Periapts each. 13) Don't be stingy and buy them from Fournival. Keep 999 stocks of each including 999 of Mithridate and Rotten Carrot. 14) If you die, just load again. Though I seriously recommend fighting with him offline before venturing to online. 15) Even I still die if I lack concentration, so don't be sad. Enjoy the game, have fun. 16) My PSN ID azimsalimi, add me to use my pawn and ask any questions. You can also ask me here. My alternate PSN ID is cotohikaru and hinagiku_egeha which has different pawns that are currently weaker. Trying to implement new tactics. Enjoy the game and leave comments or questions. I will do my very best to answer anyone and help everyone. Regards. By adding someone as your friends, you can use their pawns for free. If you are level 10 for example, by adding me as friends (e.g. azimsalimi) you can use my level 165 pawn Coto Hikaru for free. It really helps to change the gameplay. I will further improve this page as I have time. Ur Dragon's History Stats Estimation (The purpose of these records would depict the trend on Ur Dragon's Defense which I've started to see a trend. Once we can estimate the trend, tracking Ur Dragon is a piece of Cake). Based on my character's stats (about 10k attack), I will try to measure and estimate Ur Dragon's stats. 1) Gen 88 Ur Dragon, 45% Damage Done, Status = Almost Standard High Defense, Duration of lifetime = 1.5 days (i.e. time taken from full health to death). 2) Gen 89 Ur Dragon, 40% Damage Done, Status = Quite Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 1.7 days. 3) Gen 90 Ur Dragon, 30% Damage Done, Status = Pretty Strong, Duration of lifetime estimated = 2.2 days. 4) Gen 91 Ur Dragon 270% Damage Done, Status = Ultra weak, Duration of lifetime estimated = 4 hours 5) Gen 92 Ur Dragon 100% Damage Done, Status = Super weak, Duration of lifetime estimated = 12 hours 6) Gen 93 Ur Dragon = Work in Progress Category:Ur Dragon History